1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying tool, and more particularly to a DC power spraying tool, wherein the spraying tool is powered by a rechargeable battery to provide a direct current as the power source, so that the spraying tool is embodied as a cordless spraying tool to enhance the portability of the spraying tool.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional spray gun generally comprises a gun body having a discharging opening operatively connected to a spray nozzle and an inlet opening, a liquid reservoir for containing a colorant therein communicatively connected with the inlet opening of the gun body, and a pressurized motor electrically connected to a power source for pumping the colorant from the liquid reservoir on a surface through the spray nozzle. However, the conventional spray gun has several drawbacks.
When the spray gun is electrically connected to the power source through a connecting cable, the movement of the operator is limited to the length of the connecting cable. In other words, the freedom of movement of the operator is restricted so as to limit the distance the operator may be from the power source. Therefore, the operator is unable to operate the spray gun under certain circumstances such as an outdoor area that the power source is distance from the operator or a construction area that the electricity is unavailable. In addition, the operator may be in jeopardy as the operator may trip on the connecting cable.
Furthermore, the power source provides an AC current to the spray gun to drive the pressurized motor. The AC current, which is either 120V, 60 Hz or 220V˜240V, 50 Hz, is directly input to the spray gun. Due to the high voltage input, the spray gun must employ with a transformer for adjusting the electric input to predetermined safety working voltage to the pressurized motor. There is always jeopardy for the operator accidentally getting an electric shock due to the electric leakage of the spray gun. However, during the spraying operation, the AC power source can provide enough power in order to drive the pressurized motor to pump the colorant from the liquid reservoir towards the spray nozzle.
Another drawback of the conventional spray gun is that the spray nozzle is affixed to the discharging opening of the gun body such that during spraying operation, a vibration force produced by the pressurized motor is exerted to the gun body and the spray nozzle. Therefore, the vibration of the gun body, which is considered as the noise pollution, will cause the colorant unevenly spraying on the surface. In addition, due to the structural design of the gun body, the cleaning process and the repairing process of the spray nozzle are complicated and costly.